


When we were twelve

by vinegardoppio



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Short, i didn't proof read this uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve, sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door





	When we were twelve

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his knee bumping into Sasukes, "Hey, watch it." aforementioned boy said in a hushed, annoyed tone. Naruto didn't respond, too much already on his mind.   
The lesson dragged on, and he became increasingly fidgety, it became harder to focus as his thoughts blurred his mind. 

Suddenly a muffled song cut through the teachers speaking, "Oh, sorry class. I have to take this, don't cause trouble while I'm out." Iruka said, taking his phone out of his pocket and exiting the room.   
"Hey Sasuke, let's get out of here." Naruto took the opportunity to grab Sasukes hand, pulling him from his seat. "What? We can't just leave!" The boy argued, but didn't attempt to take his hand from the others.   
"Sure we can, Iruka's distracted! Come on let's go out the back door."

"Going somewhere?" Kiba asked, alerting Naruto that others overheard his plan. Not like he was trying to hide it anyway. "Yeah, if Iruka notices just act like we were never here, okay?" "Sounds like it'd drive him mad. I'm in." 

Naruto and Sasuke quickly ducked out the back door, making a quick escape out of the school.  
He recalled the first time him and Sasuke skipped class, they were twelve and Sasuke was having bad day. Naruto convinced him to ditch class with him and they went to the lake and just relaxed for the rest of the day. Since then it became a sort of tradition to skip class when one of them was having a bad day, they never missed enough classes to suffer from it and they both got good grades so they never got in serious trouble.

They had never skipped class mid class however. So this was kind of new.  
Arriving at the lake Naruto immediately kicked his shoes off and rolled up his pants, collapsing on the ground and throwing his legs in the water.  
Sasuke carefully sat down next to him, and stared at the relaxed boy for a minute.

"So, we gonna talk about why you absolutely had to leave mid class?" He asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
Naruto opened his eyes, gazing up at the Uchiha, "Is it okay if I say no? I've just had," he hesitated and looked back at the sky, " a bad day and don't really wanna discuss it."  
Sasuke didn't say anything, he just quietly took his shoes off and lied down next to him.

Naruto looked over, meeting the eyes of the other boy, and smiled.   
"Being with you makes my day better though." He said and took Sasukes hand.  
Sasuke's face flushed and he looked away, "Whatever."

It'd be alright, no matter what was wrong they'd be okay here at the lake.  
Their special place.


End file.
